


Quod vos non scitis

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Prophetic Visions, mentions of mpreg - nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Draco really clueless during Harry's brief glimpse into the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod vos non scitis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauren3210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren3210/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brevem Conspectum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637458) by [lauren3210](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren3210/pseuds/lauren3210). 



> I did have a huge story in mind when I first began this, but then RL happened and I had to cut this short. But I hope you enjoy the brief glimpse that I wanted to give you into Draco's mind during your story.

Most people would kill to receive a glimpse of a happy future. They underestimate the cruelty of knowing that one day there will be a happy moment, but having no idea of how to get there.

Being kissed by Harry, is everything that I have dreamed of. The pure horror I felt at finding Harry lifeless at the bottom of the stairs is finally washed away by the taste of his lips.

Harry watches me as if there is something hidden under my skin that is yet to be discovered. No matter how many questions Hermione is asking, Harry remains quiet.

He continues to smile enigmatically and pulls me close, to be quite frank it is strange, as if Harry has got a glimpse into my soul, has seen into my heart and discovered the things that I have barely admitted to himself.

I could love Harry Potter, if I am not already halfway there. Holding on to that soft kiss is vital to my mental health. Because surely he will come to his senses soon and then he will curse me again or worse ignore me.

I am sure that Harry has seen something that has made him receptive to my feelings and yearnings. The old books have been so infuriatingly vague on the old enchantment, that in the end all that I knew was that Harry's mind had been somewhere else "Brevit Conspectum – a little glimpse" But of what? I might never know. Maybe Harry has spent the last week walking in my shoes for all that I know. Then he would know all about my embarrassing crush on him, but I would have expected a punch to the face if that were the case instead of such a sweet kiss. And yet Harry simply smiles and holds onto my hand as if he never wants to let go again.

His thumb strokes the soft skin on the back of my hand, as if he cannot believe that I would allow him such liberties. Silence reigns for a little while before he takes a deep breath. The words that leave his mouth surprise me.

"Have dinner with me?" He looks hopeful if still a little dazed and I cannot convince myself to do the sensible thing and say no. Surely Harry will realize how crazy this entire thing is and then once we have gotten through an awkward night out, everything will return to our status quo. We'll be colleagues in the ministry and I will go back to loving Harry from afar.

"Yes, why not? There is a new restaurant that I would like to try. The Golden Lotus, would that be all right?" Feeling shy all of a sudden, I look at Harry. 

A dazzling smile is my reward. "I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday?" Harry asks.

I can only nod. If there is a slight spring to my step as I leave the hospital, for the first time in a week with a light heart, I refuse to dwell on it for long.

Friday evening comes and I am halfway convinced that I have dreamed the entire thing up. But just in case I haven't I am dressing with care. Knowing that Harry is partial to Muggle fashion, I don't think I can go wrong with picking soft faded jeans with a formal shirt. Potter has worn jeans on occasion and I have always admired the way they hugged his arse. So if I wear something similar maybe Harry will look at my arse in appreciation for a change? My mirror whistles appreciatively and that makes me feel better already.

I am rewarded for my choice by Harry's face. He is rendered speechless at my sight for long moments. Just when I am halfway convinced that this was a spectacular mistake and turn around to put something different on, he grips my hand hard enough to almost bruise me, and swallows.

"Wow, you look amazing. I have never seen you look like this before." He stumbles over the compliment, but his smile is radiant as he takes in my appearance.

Somehow we make it through the first awkward date, there is an underlying knowledge of all our little quirks between us. A comfort grown from all of our former years, that gives me the security to be more open. Harry drinks my laughter in and basks in the attention that I now freely give to him.

One date melts into the next one, and little by little our love grows.

Sometimes Harry is strange though. Looking at me as if he knows exactly what I am thinking or what I will do at this very moment. Being insistent that things _have_ to be a certain way, otherwise it won't be right. Whatever he means by that.

\------------------

Time passes and I know that Harry is up to something. After twelve months together I know him inside out, as he knows me. We have moved in together and the topic of marriage and children has been discussed more than once. Seeing Charlie Weasley and Neville go through the ordeal has made me wary though. Yes I would love to have a child, but who knows if we shall ever be successful in trying?

Harry insists on celebrating the anniversary of his waking up and who am I to deny him. But he is withdrawn lately, holding something back. Long talks with Hermione that cease when I enter the room and I hate my own insecurity. But if I learned anything about Gryffindors is that you need to be upfront if you want results.

So I make dinner – well, I ask the house elves to help me – and sit him down to talk. He talks but it doesn't make much sense.

"All I am asking of you is to trust me. I know that it sounds weird, but there will be a day when I will act very strange." Harry looks so serious that I at least want to hear what he has to say, even though my lips itch with a snarky retort, and my eyebrow can't rise much higher. Harry reads me right, because suddenly there is a gentle smile on his face, one that I have come to adore throughout the last year.

"Draco, I don't mean weird in the sense that you usually mean." He breathes in deeply and ploughs on. "I might act as if I don't know you, but please give me time to come back to my senses. Because I will, and after that day everything will be all right."

Now that sounds more than ominous, and it will probably take years before this conversation makes sense.

\------------------

Four years to be exact. When Harry almost flees from our marital bed, clearly shocked to find himself naked in bed with me, I can barely keep from laughing. When he rips through the wards in his haste to get away, I sober a little. It must be difficult to wake up without knowing what is going on. Harry might have thought that he was subtle, but the spell "Brevem Conspectum" and his ominous behaviour have given me a clear idea of where his mind had wandered to while his body was in a coma. Admittedly I had to think about it for a while, but it is the only thing that makes sense.

So I deliberately ignore his conspicuous behaviour, remembering fondly how he reacted to things that I believed coincidences but know now that I told him about.

Oh I play the part, sneering and acting insulted when I know that his mind must be whirling with all of the information when he sits in our living room looking so very lost, but deep inside all I can think is "I loved you then, I love you now."

He apologizes in his utterly Harry way, that I cannot stay mad, not even if I didn't have an idea of what was going on his mind. So I set the kettle to boiling and make tea, just like I always have done long before we became lovers. Spending time with him like that reminds me of our beginnings, watching the movie on the telly.

I remember making love to him all over the house and even though it is not really fair I seduce him. It has been so long since he has taken the initiative – ever since Lissa was born he has preferred to bottom – but I want him, his fire his passion, and he wants me so desperately. Giving in is a pleasure.

He doesn't say what he always says when we make love, but his excuse is a good one. And I am sure now that the Harry here will get to experience our time together as soon as he wakes up. I almost envy him. But then having another future in front of me I am content with sending him on his right path.

We shower together and go to the party. Lissa gets worn out and he is such a natural with her that my heart clenches at the sight. I am glad that he doesn't know how hard we fought for her, how deep the desire had to grow before the potions took.

When he whispers, "Oh God, I want her ," I almost break character and tell him that he will have her. But instead I quip, "Well good, maybe we'll keep her.” But I go a little further and tell him that I want a sibling for Lissa, that I want to carry that baby and the longing on his face is so strong that I cuddle closer than I normally would, trying to convey that I love him, and that everything will be all right.

\------------------

I wake up on the following day with a smile on my face. My body tingling, and the strong arm that is wrapped securely around my body tightens a bit.

"Are you back to normal?" I cannot help but ask.

"Hmm." Harry breathes in deeply. "It is strange I have only the memories of yesterday, that I got five years ago, no overlap."

"Interesting." I am a bit nervous as I turn around. "Do you remember the last thing you discussed with me?"

He blinks, his voice is rough. "We talked about a sibling for Lissa, that you wanted to carry her."

"Yes and your former self had such a desperate longing for that family. You have always been powerful when you wanted something." I don't need to finish what I want to say as his hand covers my abdomen gently. We might not know what the future holds but this little wanted miracle will complete our family. It is Harry's gift to himself, even though he didn't know it five years ago.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** The original story, Brevem Conspectum, is not mine but belongs to the lovely Lauren3210; the boys themselves belong to Mrs Rowling and I am not trying to make money with this.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The [fic link](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/140634893444) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/140652963880) have been cross-posted to **tumblr**. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!
> 
> Comments are ♥. Leave them here or over on [LiveJournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/95416.html).


End file.
